1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new N-substituted benzamides, a process for their preparation and their use in agents for combating pests, in particular as insecticides and nematicides.
2. Background Information
It is known that certain phosphoric acid esteramides, such as, for example, O-ethyl-O-(3-methyl-4-methyl-thio-phenyl)-N-isopropyl-phosphoric acid ester-amide (common name: fenamiphos) have very good insecticidal and nematicidal properties (compare U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,479 and the Pesticide Manual published by the British Crop Protection Council, 5th edition (1977), page 262 with a description of the commerical product fenamiphos).